


Albus Potter and the mysterious confession

by cherrydore



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydore/pseuds/cherrydore
Summary: Albus has a confession to make.Read now if you want to find out what it is!





	Albus Potter and the mysterious confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts).



**I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really did this, I hope you're happy now Rosie!!!  
> (I promised to post an embarrassing sample of my writing skills if @littlerose13 shared her story about her Scorbus drawing. She really did and now I'm cursing myself for agreeing to this. If I die of embarrassment it's your fault ;) haha, I even researched bad book titles and that was probably the funniest part of it https://www.boredpanda.com/funny-book-titles-covers/)


End file.
